The use of metering rod type applicators for applying coating to a surface such as the surface of a roll of a size press coater for application to a web passing through the nip of the size press coater are well known and have been in commercial use for some time. Examples of such equipment are shown in Canadian published patent applications 2,078,320 published Feb. 17, 1993 to Rantanen, 2,078,735 published Mar. 20, 1993 to Beisswanger, 2,082,121 published May 7, 1993 to Rantanen et al. or 2,040,845 published Oct. 20, 1991 to Rantanen.
In these devices, generally, the pressure applied in the nip formed between the metering rod and the backing surface (generally the surface of an application roll) is used to meter the amount of coating that passes through the nip and is available for application to the web in the size press coater. Generally, the amount of coating passing through the nip is also significantly affected by the diameter of the metering rod and hardness of the backing surface. The rheology of the coating also influences the passage of the coating through the nip. Generally, as the solids content of the coating increases, the film thickness on the supporting surface leading to the size press application nip must be reduced to apply the same coating solids to the web.
When operating at the pressure limit for the nip, the coat weight passing through the nip and available for application to the web may be too large and must be accommodated for by reducing coating solids, however, this affects the application and take up of the coating by the web as well as the quality of the coated sheet.
Redesign of the equipment to permit increase in the pressure applicable in the metering nip formed by the rod and the backing surface may further extend the range of control of coat weight. However, this, in many cases, is simply not practical.
It has been found, at least for some coating formulations, increasing nip pressure above a threshold in a given nip configuration does not significantly influences the amount of coating passing through the nip.